


Drabble Tree Challenge in M7Land Com (on LJ)

by mallyns



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble tree challenge where you take a sentence from someone's drabble and create your own. See notes for the name of the author that supplied the quoted sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Tree Challenge in M7Land Com (on LJ)

**Author's Note:**

> 1.susiederkinssd sentence: A crossroads, he thought, for travelers like him, running from their past.  
> 2.alex_kade: There was silence before Ezra tentatively whispered, “I’m innocent.”  
> 3.caitriona_3: Josiah’s…having a talk with them  
> 4.seagray: He wasn’t alone anymore  
> 5.katiekat_2505: This was bad.

Drabble #1

Ezra pulled lightly on the reins and stopped his horse. A crossroads, he thought, for travelers like him, running from their past. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip before dismounting. He walked to the center of the crossroads and poured out a bit of whiskey in offering to the Lares that guarded the crossroads.

"Oh ancient spirits protect me in this new town."

He tipped his hat to the Roman spirits and mounted his trusty steed.

"What do you think Chaucer, left or right?" His horse turned his head to the right.

"Right it is. I hope Four Corners proves more lucrative than the last town."

Drabble #2

There was silence before Ezra tentatively whispered, “I’m innocent.”

"Aw Hell, Ezra as far as we can see you haven't been innocent since the day you were born." Buck grinned as he glanced at the flour covering the tavern and a unhappy Chris.

Nathan grinned and chimed his two cents in, "The only thing Ezra is innocent in is a hard day's work."

With a sly grin Ezra held up his floured covered hands and quickly brushed them off. "Gentleman, I assure you I am innocent. Who are you going to believe me or your lying eyes?"

Drabble #3

"Josiah’s…having a talk with them." Vin shrugged and watched the youngsters gather around Josiah. They were hanging onto every drop of sage advice.

Ezra tipped his chair back slightly, "Too bad they don't understand that he is twisting old tales around to suit his purpose." Ezra flipped out the King of Hearts from the deck.

"Josiah reminds me of the great Octavian ripping out pages from the Sibylline books, just because they didn't suit his idea version. Of course he had some laudable idea's for Rome."

Ezra flashed his gold tooth as he smiled. "Perhaps Josiah should run for Mayor."

Drabble #4

It was cold and dark. Ezra shivered in the cave. His numb fingers struggled with the match. He always had problems with matches. Lighting a match should be so simple. He cussed as another match broke in half rending it useless. He held his breath. He wasn’t alone anymore. The air shifted and changed around him, suddenly he heard a hiss.

Snakes! Ezra's heart was pounding. He knew he was a dead man. The hissing was getting louder. The snake was close.

Ezra cocked an eyebrow as the hissing changed into a mewing purring sound. He chuckled.

"Here kitty. Come to Uncle Ezra."

Drabble #5

This was bad. Ezra shook his head and thumbed his cards. He believed in making your own luck. It took skill to be good at cards. However, there was some always a random element involved.

Poker isn't about the hand you were dealt. Oh no, it was all about reading the other players. Seeing their tells and knowing just how to use that information against them.

The cards didn't really figure into the equation, until the end, but that was just usually a formality.

Ezra didn't understand how it happened. He kept staring at the cards in his hand. He drew the Dead Man's hand.

"I fold."


End file.
